


Lost Souls

by DragnzLuvr



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Comfort, F/F, Loneliness, Memory Loss, One Shot, Teasing, prior relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: 2nd attempt.Hopefully this one's betterThanks for reading
Relationships: KRENDA, Kath Maxwell/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	Lost Souls

Kath stared distantly at the wall of her cell. Everyone had gone to dinner, but she'd opted to stay behind once again. She hadn't left the unit much, the visceral reaction of the prisoners seeing her had confused and frightened her enough. That, and being told who she truly was, or had been, was proving difficult to come to terms with, even after being there over two months. What bothered her most was was not having any memory whatsoever of these accusations, she felt none of the hatred or anger that Joan Ferguson was said to be fueled by. She couldn't fathom committing the acts she was accused of doing. She sighed heavily.

She felt lost, exhausted... and alone.

"Kath?"

She looked up and saw Officer Murphy in her doorway, a concerned look on her face. "You alright?" she asked. Kath didn't know how to answer that. She looked away, remaining silent. Brenda's brow furrowed and she walked into her cell over to the bed. She motioned to the empty space beside her. "May I sit?" she asked quietly. Kath nodded, fiddling with the hem of her robe. She turned to her, lifting a hand to her back and rubbing gently. "Stop letting others try to tell you who you are..." she offered.

She liked Officer Murphy, she seemed to be one of the few people who didn't judge her. She had informed Kath of how Ferguson and she had known each other and were somewhat "close", but didn't go into detail. Over the past couple months she had become more comfortable with her, and looked forward to her company. She found herself missing her presence when she was not at the prison. Kath wasn't sure what to make of that.

Kath swallowed hard, and looked away. "I don't even know who I am..." she said, forlornly. Brenda ran her fingers lightly through her hair. "You will, in time..." she said, trailing her fingers along her neck. Kath shivered. She quickly took her hand away. "I'm sorry..." Kath shook her head. "No... It was... nice." she said, awkwardly. Brenda smiled as she saw her cheeks redden. She reached her hand forward over Kath's, squeezing it gently. She turned to face her, dark eyes studying her intensely. "I think if I stared into your eyes long enough, I could get lost in them..." Brenda said huskily. 

Kath smiled a little, her body relaxing. "Is that good... or bad?" she inquired, innocently. She smiled warmly. "It's very good." she said, tentatively caressing her cheek. Kath slightly leaned into her touch, letting out a shaky breath. Brenda couldn't take it anymore, she leaned forward, and gently brushed her lips against hers.

Kath froze at first, unsure what to do. She hesitantly returned the kiss and closed her eyes, enjoying the softness of her mouth. A feeling of familiarity hit her just then, and she relaxed, letting herself enjoy the moment. Brenda kissed her more firmly, gently sucking her lip. Kath sighed softly, her breath becoming heavy. Brenda cupped her neck and pulled her closer, running her tongue along her full lips. She inhaled sharply, groaning as she felt her tongue against hers. 

The kiss deepened, and Brenda ran her fingertips along her neck, down to her chest. She groaned as she cupped her full breast, feeling the hardened nipple against her palm. Kath gasped softly and broke the kiss. "I'm ... sorry..." she said, breathlessly. She rubbed her arms gently and moved closer. 

"What are you sorry about? Did... did you not like it?" she asked hesitantly. Kath grinned a little and shook her head. "No. I liked it very much... I just... I don't know..." she said, frustrated. Brenda nodded slowly in understanding. "It's ok. We don't have to get carried away... it's entirely up to you." she offered, reassuringly. Kath nodded, smiling slightly. 

Brenda stroked her hand and squeezed it gently. "Would it be alright if I kissed you again?" she inquired, voice barely above a whisper. Kath stared at her for a moment, feeling a tightness in her chest she couldn't explain and leaned forward, capturing her lips. She hummed softly as she slipped her tongue in her mouth, deepening the kiss. She felt Kath grab her hand, placing it back over her breast, squeezing it gently.

Brenda smiled against her lips. "You have incredible breasts." she murmured, lightly teasing her nipple. Kath sighed softly. "Thank you..." she whispered, resuming their kiss. She dipped her hand down the front of her gown, grasping her bare breast firmly, relishing the feel of her soft warm skin.

Kath moaned softly in approval, arching her chest forward. Brenda gently squeezed her nipple, loving the sounds Kath was making. She lowered her mouth, kissing and sucking her neck. Kath panted lightly, gripping the back of her head, pulling her closer. 

Brenda pulled the front of her gown down, exposing her full creamy breasts. She sighed as she wrapped her lips around a rigid nipple, sucking heavily. "Oh God..." Kath moaned, cradling her head to her chest. She moved back and forth between each breast, teasing til they were both red and swollen. God, she missed the taste of this woman.

She looked up at Kath, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily, eyes darkened with lust. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. Kath ran her thumb over her lower lip, smiling as she kissed it. "I'm not really sure... I don't know if I've ever done this before..." she admitted. Brenda frowned. "This?" she questioned. 

Kath laughed softly. "With... with a woman." she stated. Brenda grinned. "Oh, I see..." Oh honey, if you only knew, she thought to herself. It wasn't time for her to know the extent of their prior relationship... not just yet. "Well, are you enjoying what we're doing?" she asked, rubbing her long thigh. Kath blushed and smirked. "I think you know the answer to that..." she said in a low voice. Brenda nodded and smiled. "Okay, well... if you want to... explore, further, we can. Or we don't have to." she offered, kissing her hand. "I'm perfectly happy to just be here with you..."

Kath looked at her, her brow furrowed. "You're so different... from everyone else." she said, studying her face. Brenda smiled sweetly "You and I... we're not so different, deep down. I guess that's what drew me to you in the first place." she explained.

Kath smiled wanly, and pulled her closer to her. She kissed her tenderly, stroking her back and sides. She moaned softly, wrapping her arms around her. She recalled the last time she had kissed her like this and she sighed, losing herself to the feel of her soft mouth. They finally parted, slightly breathless and stared at each other.

"Would you mind.... I mean, could you just lay with me?" Kath asked, shyly. Brenda nodded and laid down on her side. Kath turned, laying down and facing her. She tried to situate her long legs comfortably, yet the cot was too short. She chuckled. "Here..." she said, bringing her legs up a little and laid one of Kath's over her hip. "Better?" she asked and Kath grinned. "They don't exactly make these to suit women my size." she said, snickering. Brenda stroked her thigh. "You're long and lovely..." she said huskily. 

Kath leaned her forehead against hers, running her fingers along her cheek. "Thank you..." she whispered. Brenda frowned slightly in confusion. "For what?" she questioned. 

"For just being here..."


End file.
